the_seasmoke_privateer_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Guldren
' History Found in Stormhaven's forested countryside on the doorstep of an aging Imperial man was a young Argonian hatchling, seeming to only be a few months in age. The Imperial that took this Argonian in rather than leaving him to perish would become the boy's new father, who would give him a name fitting for (What he believed) both an Imperial's son and an Argonian - Guldren. Guldren would be raised like any other child in such a time and place, learning everything they could from their parent or from friendly sources. In this case, Guldren was taught how to read, write, and speak by his own father, and would grow learning how to fight and survive like an Imperial Legionnaire - given his father's background - but with a bit of a bonus: Learning a bit of Restoration Magic and to put faith in Stendarr. These lessons of battle, healing and faith would bring Guldren along a path, albeit a shaky one, and land him where he currently resides - on the Gold Coast Trading Company's privateer ship, the Seasmoke, as the Commander of the ship's defenders, known as the Vanguard. On First Glance Guldren is a tall and well built Argonian, imposing in both size and appearance, with plenty of battle scars to add to it. He is usually seen wearing some form of either lightly protected clothing or gambeson with leather and steel, up to full steel plate with menacing features, but always with an older Imperial Gladius tucked away in a sheath on his belt. Character Sheet '''Passive Trait: Scales of the Dragon * With or without his shield, Guldren's experience in combat has allowed him to protect himself in many situations. (This trait will allow his STR stat to still count towards defense without a shield in hand, but he receives a -3 debuff against archers and mages) Active Trait: Light of Stendarr * When finding more than a few of his friends in need of aid or in fear of falling, Guldren can pull as much Magicka as he can into his grasp before releasing it outwards in the form of a Grand Healing spell, but bolstered by his own strength. (Guldren sacrifices his own health points to double the HP points given to everyone around him along with MP, up until the point of him being KO'd if player wishes) Opinions of the Crew Adjanah Valari * "Where do I begin? She's one of the closest people in my life, alongside her lover Astrid. I consider her to be family, and I owe a lot to her. She's supported me in my darkest times and been beside me whenever I needed her there. She's stubborn, smart, and one of the best thieves on board this ship - even if she can be a bit.. naive at times. She finds herself thinking she isn't strong enough if something happens that she can't control - Gods know I do the same - but little does she know she's one of the strongest people on this crew, and I'd die for her." Astrid Windmere * "Like Adjanah, she's one of my closest friends and one of the few I'd consider family to me. She's supported me as well - albeit in her Nordic way - but under that tough warrior exterior lies someone gentle and caring, that few see. I'd fight alongside her at the gates of Oblivion myself if it ever came down to it. She's one of the best fighters on this ship, and the best Boatswain any Captain could ask for. She's a damn fine cook too, almost better than Azmoda in my opinion - Don't tell Az I said that." Azmoda * "Azmoda's relatively new around the ship. One of the best cooks we've had by far, so I'm thankful for that. She also adds a bit of variety - we don't have many Orcs around. She's definitely caring and kind from what I can tell. Has some Fire magic at her disposal as well, helps to have it as a cook. Haven't seen her really fighting yet, but given that she's a big, intimidating Orc with fire magic probably means she's pretty good. She's one of the friendlier faces around, at the very least." Captain Aeironn * "The Captain? Hm.. Not much to say there. He's a good leader, if a bit harsh and seemingly heartless at times. I'll fight for him as long as is necessary, but I wouldn't do anything that I wholeheartedly disagreed with if he told me to. Even on a Privateer ship there has to be some semblance of right and wrong." Beithe * "Beithe is as most Bosmer come; Feral, possibly slightly insane, and fierce above all else. Would I consider her a friend? It's a possibility, but we've hit some rough patches. She's a good fighter though, and does what it takes to get the job done, which I can respect. She has some.. special things about her, like being a werewolf for example. What? Yes, I said she was a werewolf. She's sort of adorable in that form though, like a big fluffy wolf-dog. Don't tell her I said that. She has a little companion with her; A Nixad called Blue. He's nice for the first Nixad I've ever come across. More intelligent than people might think, and mischevious. If he could actually talk to me I'm sure we'd have a hell of a time." Braigan * "Braigan. Another person I haven't had much experience with. He's a Nord for sure, but has a few traits that set him apart from others. He's in a relationship with Beithe - they're a pretty good couple. It's amusing to see them as a pair - being he's a huge Nord and Beithe is a small Elf - but they seem happy together. Him and I have had a few rough patches as well but he's a good fighter, and he's a good fit for the Vanguard. Perhaps we could be friends one day." Bleeds-For-None * "Bleeds is interesting. One of the other Vanguard that I prefer having at my side. He's reserved, silent and keeps to himself most of the time. Sticks around Evie lately though. Saw him once before he joined the Seasmoke in Pact territory, some guard on patrol. Came wandering towards a funeral we were holding and stuck around for a bit. I'd like to be friends with him, given that he's a fellow Argonian and all, but.. It's clearly going to take some time to chip away at whatever shell he's hiding in." Evie Hlalan * "Evie is.. Evie. She's sort of like Bleeds, I suppose, in the way she keeps to herself for the most part. She clearly has something going on with her that's made her jumpy and more reserved around others though. I think she's also afraid of me somehow. Not sure why. She's a bit afraid of my dog Lucky too, unfortunately. She has a lover in her life.. Ceana I believe her name is? They seem like a good pair. Evie could be a proper friend if she'd just let me talk to her." Litharith * "The shadiest person you'll probably meet on the ship. Don't mistake her for a Bosmer, she's one of those furless Khajiit - an Ohmes. I've had so many ups and downs with her it's a surprise that I don't find it amusing at this point. She doesn't seem to give much of a damn about anyone around her, and doesn't seem to care about anything but acquiring more coin. She's recently come around seeming like she wants to be friends with everyone, but.. It still feels shady. Motives and all that. I still don't trust her as far as I can throw her - and that's likely not very far." Category:Characters